Kyou Tsukahara
Kyou Tsukahara is a and the Lieutenant and Vice Chief of the Kidō Corps. Appearance Kyou appears to be a Caucasian man who is in his late 20's, he has a relatively unassuming build, being tall but not really toned, while his skin complexion is rather pasty and even sickly looking. Kyou has short and incredibly messy black hair and brown eyes. Kyou's most striking feature is the facial stitches that go across his face from the top left side of his forehead going down to the right side of his chin. The stitches are due to a severe injury Kyou had received some time previous, however the injury that caused him to get the stitches is unknown. Despite being the Vice-Chief of the Kidō Corps, Kyou's typical attire doesn't differ in the slightest in comparison to his normal division counterparts, he wears a normal Shinigamiō Shihakushō with no modifications and a small arm badge which has the insignia for the Kidō Corps on it. Personality Kyou is a rather secretive, but relatively nice individual, despite having a tendency to only speak in vague ways so that others can't properly decipher the meaning behind his words, he is able to hold a conversation with most people without any due friction on account of his secrecy. He does however, show that he is an exceptionally hardworking and loyal person, taking pride in his hard work and determination, however he does tend to become a perfectionist while doing his work, usually opting to finish his assigned task before any other activity. Kyou is typically level headed and showcases a matter of fact attitude when in a serious situation, usually not allowing his feelings get int the way of his judgements, which allows him to keep calm in battle. His clear head allows him to be very analytical in battle, taking in his opponent's fighting style and adapting his own to work against the opponent's Powers and Abilities Proficient Swordsmanship Specialist: Kyou has an extremely basic proficiency in swordsmanship, as he was only taught the basics of Zanjutsu in Shinō Acadamy before being transferred to the Kidō Corps. While not completely defenceless in close combat, Kyou has trouble dealing with multiple opponents with just Zanjutsu. Hakuda Practitioner: In order to handle himself better in close combat, Kyou is mildly proficient in Hakuda, being able to take on opponents of an average level unarmed. Keen Intellect: Kyou is extremely analytical and is very strategic in battle, being able to chain multiple attacks into each other and is able to decipher the enemy's next move. Kidō Master: As his main form of combat, Kyou is extremely skilled in the art of Kidō, his proficiency is only bested by the Kidō skills of his own Captain. He is able to flawlessly cast high level Kidō spells without incantations in quick succession without tiring. Shunpo Expert: As expected of a Lieutenant level Shinigami, Kyou is skilled enough in the art of Hohō to keep up with Lieutenant level shinigami. High Spiritual Power: Being the Vice Kidō Chief of the Kidō Corps, Kyou boasts of an exceptional amount of spiritual power. He is able to flawlessly control it and manipulate it. It is green in colour. Zanpakutō Kyou's Zanpakutō has yet to be revealed. Shikai: Not Yet Revealed. Stats Appearances *''Chiaroscuro: Complication'' *''Chiaroscuro: Retribution'' Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Kido Corps Category:Lieutenant Category:Characters Category:Fanon Character